What a Nice Accident
by kath0410
Summary: Faberry Week Day 5: Accidental Stimulation. Quinn tickles Rachel while they're in the pool, and by accident, Rachel's thigh lands in between Quinn's legs, causing the blonde to be turned on. Quinn runs away immediately but Rachel follows her, leading to an unavoidable conversation about their real feelings for each other.


Quinn sighed as she floated on her back in the pool. She didn't know what was taking so long for her best friend, Rachel Berry, to come out of the house. She didn't know if the brunette was being shy and thinking of backing out. But they were alone and had the whole house and pool to themselves, so the brunette had no real reason to be all shy around her.

She debated on whether to get out of the pool and drag her best friend out of her house just so that she wouldn't be alone in the pool, but ultimately decided to just call out for her.

"Racheeeeeeel!" she called out, feeling lazy to get out of the pool.

"Coming!" she heard the brunette call out from inside the house.

She raised her head and looked at the door which swung open, revealing Rachel in a red bikini that perfectly showed her curves and smooth, long legs. She gulped. God, why did her best friend have to be so sexy?

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath, her stare unwavering. She had a crush on her best friend for as long as she could remember, but always found herself unable to tell the tiny brunette. Plus the fact that the brunette was dating Finn Freaking Hudson, the idiotic quarterback who _never_, ever got a date right and always ended with Rachel running to her house in the middle of the night and crying because he always managed to do something oafish and hurt her feelings.

And why Rachel still stayed with him was a very big mystery to Quinn.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked, still standing by the door and wearing a worried expression.

It was typical of Rachel to be innocent, despite the lustful stare she was already probably wearing. The sinfully short skirts and knee-length socks that her best friend wore to school everyday were no help either. She often found herself being tempted to rip off those sinfully short skirts and just _take _the brunette whenever they were alone in her room, or in the brunette's room, and how she managed to control herself was a miracle in itself.

Yes, she was a cheerleader and she'd seen a lot of girls naked but not a single on of them had the same effect on her as Rachel did. Because, fuck it, Rachel Berry was really, _really _beautiful and sexy despite her terrible choice of clothing.

"Y-yeah," Quinn croaked out as she tried _really _hard not to stare at her best friend's breasts and gorgeous legs. "Come on in, the water's great."

Rachel bit her lip and nodded as she started to walk towards the pool. Quinn threw her head back against the water and tried to cool herself off from the dirty thoughts she was having about her best friend.

She groaned softly when Rachel sidled up to her side, their skin touching.

"Are you sure you're okay, Quinn? You look a little flushed," Rachel said, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips fixed in a small frown as she brought up her hand to Quinn's forehead.

Quinn sighed as she felt the brunette's cool hand against her forehead. She counted to ten inside her head, trying to will away the temptation to push her best friend against the wall of the pool and just _take _her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Quinn said, her eyes screwed shut.

"Okay," Rachel bit her lip and pulled her hand away.

"C'mon, let's swim," Quinn mumbled as she started to swim away from the brunette, focusing on the cool water that rippled against her body. She hoped that Rachel didn't notice the spark of lust in her eyes when she stared, because it was hard enough to control herself as it is.

The two girls swam in silence, both content to just leave the other with their own thoughts. Between the two of them, Rachel was the one who loved to talk while Quinn was content to just listen to her best friend ramble on and on about various things. Quinn never found it annoying like most people did, though. In fact, she found it to be really cute and endearing, which did nothing but intensify her crush on the brunette. She wasn't even sure if it was just a crush anymore. It felt like she was in love with Rachel, because every time the brunette came crying on her shoulder, all she wanted to do was kiss her tears away and whisper that everything would be okay.

She wanted to take Rachel out on dates - real dates, mind you - and hold her hand under the stars and kiss her with every inch and fiber of her being. She wanted to make her best friend happy, even if it meant that she couldn't be with her.

Now, if only she could take Finn Freaking Hudson out of the equation, that would be great.

She watched as Rachel glided effortlessly along the water, skin exposed and droplets of water cascading down her face and arms. She sighed and started to swim towards the brunette, grinning when she was greeted with bright brown eyes.

"Hey," she smiled as she wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist, pulling her closer. She did this every time they were alone and the brunette never attempted to push her away every time, so she was sure that it was fine.

"Hey," Rachel greeted back as she leaned against Quinn's shoulder.

Grinning devilishly, Quinn started to tickle the tiny brunette.

"Oh God!" Rachel squealed as Quinn tickled her, the water splashing around them as the brunette struggled to get away from her grasp. Unluckily for her, though, the cheerleader had a strong grip due to Coach Sue's intense and insane training. "HAHAHAHAHAH! QUINN! ST- HAHAHAHAH!"

Quinn just grinned and pushed Rachel back to the nearest wall as she continued her relentless attack. The brunette gasped and squealed in between bursts of laughter, her attempts to push the cheerleader off of her proving to be futile.

"QUINN! I d-demand that- HAHAHA! I demand that you stop- HAHAHAH! Right now! HAHAHAHAH!"

Quinn laughed. Rachel was probably the only one who could insert a large and verbose sentence while being tickled. Just as she was about to stop, she felt Rachel's thigh in between her legs, hitting her crotch. She groaned when the brunette moved her thigh, perfectly hitting her clit. She had to get away right now.

"S-sorry," Rachel mumbled, her cheeks flushed as she moved her thigh away from Quinn's crotch.

"'S okay," Quinn muttered as she moved away, her cheeks flaming a bright red. She felt so turned on and she really, really needed a cold shower right away. "I just- I'll uh... I'll be going inside now..."

She quickly swam away from the brunette and eased herself out of the pool. She grabbed a towel from the table and quickly dried herself off before hurrying inside the house. She ran up to her room and dropped the towel on the floor as she rushed to the bathroom. She was really turned on, and she needed to touch herself because she was pretty sure that a cold shower wouldn't help her much.

She knew because she'd experienced the same thing before whenever she stared at Rachel's legs too much or when her imagination got too out of hand.

"Goddamnit," she cursed to herself for having an impossibly gorgeous and sexy best friend.

"Quinn?"

Quinn froze as she heard Rachel's voice drift from her bedroom door. Fuck. She was screwed. She wouldn't be able to do anything by herself if her best friend was going to be standing right outside her bathroom door. She mumbled a string of curses to herself as she tried to ignore her best friend's presence.

"Quinn? Are you okay?"

Quinn groaned and rested her palms against the bathroom door as she banged her head against it. Fuck Rachel Berry and her sexiness.

"Go away Rachel," she groaned as she rested her forehead against the door. She couldn't deal with this right now. She was seriously screwed if Rachel felt her arousal during that teeny little accident at the pool.

"No," she heard Rachel say stubbornly. Yup. She was royally screwed.

"I'm fine. Just... Just leave me alone," she groaned as she stared at the door. Because she was sure she was going to lose control if she saw Rachel in that sexy, sexy bikini she was wearing.

"Not until you look at me," Rachel stated firmly.

Quinn groaned and slowly turned toward her best friend. Why did she have to be so fucking stubborn? Unable to help herself, she licked her lips at the sight of the droplets of water cascading down Rachel's cleavage and smooth, toned stomach. Her eyes moved down to the smooth and long tan legs that had been a long running contestant in her imagination whenever she touched herself as she thought of hooking those legs around her shoulder as she devoured Rachel.

"Quinn," Rachel squeaked out in surprise.

"Rachel..." Quinn growled, her hazel eyes darkening. "Go... _away_."

She backed away as Rachel started to move closer. She was steadily losing control, and God help her but she was really going to take Rachel if she didn't run away right now.

"Were you..." Rachel trailed off in a small voice, her eyes locked with Quinn's. "Are you... _turned on_?"

"Fuck, go away!" Quinn groaned as she backed up against the bathroom door. "I'm not going to be able to control myself if you don't run away _right now_."

"Then lose control," Rachel said, her eyes burning. Quinn closed her eyes and growled. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Not while she knew that Rachel was still in a relationship with Hudson.

"No," Quinn stated, shaking her head. "Not while you're dating that idiotic boyfriend of yours."

She knew she sounded possessive and jealous, but she just couldn't help herself. Watching Finn's oafish arms around Rachel everyday did that to her. She hated it. She just wanted to beat that oaf every time she saw him and tell him to stay the fuck away from the girl she was in love with.

"What if I told you that I broke up with him?" Rachel challenged, her eyes burning with determination.

"Not true," Quinn scoffed. "And besides, you would have told me if you did."

"Well, _I did_," Rachel emphasized. "Last night, but I didn't have the chance to tell you."

Quinn shook her head and pressed her back against the wall. It couldn't be true, could it? Why would Rachel break up with Finn? She was head over heels for that giant idiotic oaf.

"No, you couldn't have," Quinn mumbled. "Why would you?"

"Because _I like you_, okay?" Rachel yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground. Quinn snapped her eyes open, her jaw wide open in shock. Did she hear right? Did Rachel really like her back?

"S-since when?" Quinn asked as she shrank back against the door.

"I just realized it a week ago," Rachel admitted, her brown eyes looking straight at Quinn's hazel ones. "I was so stupid to not have realized it earlier... You... You make me so happy, Quinn. You're so sweet and caring that I just couldn't help but start falling for you."

"Rach..." Quinn croaked out, her knees trembling.

"I like you, Quinn..." Rachel repeated, her face inching nearer and nearer to Quinn's.

Quinn swallowed thickly and closed her eyes as she felt Rachel's warm breath against her lips. She'd been dreaming of this moment for a long time now, and it was finally happening.

Closing the final gap between them, Quinn took Rachel's face in between her hands and gently pressed their lips together. She heard Rachel's breath hitch as she tentatively moved her lips against the brunettes. Rachel's lips were everything she imagined them to be; soft and sweet. She pulled away for a moment to make sure that Rachel wanted this, wanted to kiss her. The tender look in Rachel's eyes was all the confirmation she needed as she pressed their lips together again.

She ran her tongue against Rachel's bottom lip, seeking for entrance. She slipped her tongue inside the brunette's mouth and slowly flicked and swirled inside new territory, memorizing every bump inside. She moaned as she tasted strawberries inside Rachel's mouth, sweet and very Rachel-like.

"Mmm," Quinn heard Rachel whimper as their tongues slid against each other.

She sighed as they broke away from the kiss, resting her forehead against the brunette's. She slowly opened her eyes and thumbed small circles around the brunette's cheek, sighing contentedly as they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Go out with me?" Quinn murmured against Rachel's lips.

"I'd love to," Rachel said with a happy smile plastered on her face.

Quinn smiled and held Rachel in her arms. This small accident, she thought, finally got her the girl of her dreams.

"Are you still about to lose control?" Rachel asked, and Quinn gulped at the thick desire she heard in the brunette's voice.

"If you keep on rubbing your thigh against my crotch, then I will," Quinn growled as Rachel's thigh rubbed against her clothed core.

"Then take me," Rachel husked in her ear as she hit Quinn's clit.

Quinn growled and pushed Rachel back against the bed. It looked like she wouldn't need any more cold showers in the future.


End file.
